


The Power of Kings

by AlicornWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anna learning, Gen, Red King/Queen, plot hole fill, silver king, talkes about power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicornWings/pseuds/AlicornWings
Summary: Anna needs help understanding and controlling her new powers as the Red King. With the return of the First and Silver King Adolf K. Weismann she planned to get some answers and help.





	

The Power of Kings  
Anna was struggling as she slowly learned how to direct the power she had inherited as the Red King. The problem, she had realized, with becoming a King was that there was no one who could teach her how to control her ability or the raging inferno of her power.

Mikoto had been able to suppress the majority of his power but would be overwhelmed by it as well. She knew that the Blue King Munakata had very tight control over his sanctum but she could not even think to ask Mikoto's killer for help even if she had forgiven him, and no other experienced Kings were available for her to learn from.  
She needed to get stronger for her family, for Homra.

[[[]]]

She was surprised when she received a call from Neko alerting her to the return of the Silver King and that he wanted her to come and meet him at the school island. She had known from Misaki already but had not truly expected an invite.

She did not know how to feel, this was the First King and then she remembered what Neko had said about Shiro being able to help her control her power. His knowledge of the Dresden Slates and the power of the kings was probably unmatched by any other living being.

She was going both to see what he wanted to discuss ad to see if she could get answers for her many questions. Izumo was going to go with her and Misaki would come either way so she departed from her room to let them know. It was time for some answers and the school island had them.

[[[]]]

The Silver King was still in the same body he had been in when she had fist seen him. The white hair and aged bronze eyes seemed at odds with the carefree feel of his smile and his general relaxed air. He no longer wore clothing that fit the school around them but a new attire of white and black.

Munakata was also present as well as his second in command and Fushimi. This gathering of three kings in peace had never happened before to her knowledge and she could feel some of the power coming off both of the other kings in the room with her. When Shiro explained his knowledge of events as well as his plea for their assistance in taking down the Green King she did not hesitate to give her assistance and that of her clan.

After Munakata had left Anna stood and approached the Silver King. She needed to do this and no one else had the knowledge so she was going to ask for help, training and information from the source himself.

"First and Silver King Adolf Weismann, would you be able to teach me about my powers and how best to work with them." Anna looked into his eyes directly to make him understand that she was serious in her request. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Call me Shiro, I really don't use my old name much." He paused looking at the others still in the room deeming them safe to continue. "You do understand each power is different and unique to each king. For example, my power grants me several abilities one of which is Inviobility. Nothing can affect me not even the passage of time

"Gravity manipulation is another, meaning I am able to alter the effect of gravity on me and others I sync to allowing us to fly. I was using that the first time we meet when you were kind enough to open the window for myself, Neko and Ms. Awashima.

"Each ability I possess along with the control I have over them took time, both to understand what it was I could do as well as how each one worked on its own. For example," he held up his hand palm up. His skin started to shine silver and Anna watched as his sword of Damocles manifested miniaturized upon his hand. Shining and beautiful as the ribbons of light unwound from its form reveling the straight silver sword with seven different colored gems imbedded upon its length.

Anna was awed that such a thing was even possible to do as everyone else she had seen it was always hovering above their heads like the threat it could be if she ever faltered. Seeing his sword so small and controlled was awe inspiring as for the first time she could see the possible beauty of her powers like Tatara always said.

"I was able to do this after I had had control and time to practice for about a year or so, refining it as time passed. Not much else to do when you are watching the world from above the clouds." The self-deprecating smile made it obvious that he was mocking the person he had been as well as his self-imposed exile.

"On the other hand I also know that this level of control is currently out of your reach. The power of the Red sanctum is also different from my own or any of the others. When I first started working on the Slates I would receive the red and Blue sanctums the most often to work with so I understand them quite well, but each successive generation had slight variations in ability." He stopped then laughed rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"Sorry I can get carried away sometimes. Claudia used to get so mad at me the Lieutenant as well after she got to him." His musing was cut short as Anna called upon her powers the way she had been for as long as she could remember. The strength she had as a Strain helping her to at least understand the basics, Yashiro looked amused and pleased at the display.

"You are doing pretty well for one so young. The Red sanctum has always been more of an offensive power then a defensive one. It does have the potential to be both thought so don't be discouraged. I am sure you have noticed how it behaves a bit like fire and thinking of it like that should help you at least direct it a bit better. Here take my hand I will sync with you and give you temporary status as a clansmen so I can show you a few tricks."

Anna reached out trusting Weismann to know what he was doing; her hand is his as his power washed over her was intense. She felt like she had started floating, similar to when she had manifested her King power the first time. She could envision the red phoenix wings she had possessed and the feeling of flight she had had control of temporarily at the time.

She had recreated the wings a few times on a smaller scale since but none that were of any use in battle in her opinion. She could feel the Silver king gently bring her own power to the fore and she was amazed that it had started to behave less like a wild fire, or lava and more like a comforting campfire or a young phoenix. She smiled as she felt Mikoto supporting her as she was released from the Silver kings power.

"Thank you for that." She whispered her red eyes misting with tears.

"No problem it also gave me a good idea of how your powers are going to be shaped as we go forward. You ready to work hard in our tight time frame." Weismann's smile gave her hope that the power of kings might be able to be used for good. She fired back an answering smile and confidence shown throughout her body.

"I can do this. Mikoto gave me his red to protect along with all of our friends so I will make this red beautiful for all to see." Anna stated as she began her lessons as the fight with the Green King inched closer.


End file.
